Después
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30vicios  Escape]Gakuto se da cuenta de que escapar no fué la solución y ahora piensa que no volverá a ver a Yuushi.


**Titulo :** Después...

**Pareja :** Dirty Pair

**Autora :** Algodón de Azúcar.

**Notas:** Escrito para 30Vicios.

**Sinopsis: **30vicios – Escape-

No sé realmente por que estoy haciendo esto, quizá es por que te extrañe más de la cuenta, y en estos últimos días has estado en mi cabeza aún más que cualquier otra cosa, olvidándome de problemas, dejando de lado hasta mis propios estudios.

Sí, seguramente me dirás que eso no está bien, que mi carrera de Químico Biólogo es más importante que un recuerdo vago y vano de alguien que ya ni siquiera se lo que es de él, he recibido noticias de ti, pero muy lejanas, muy inconclusas que realmente no se podrían llamar noticias, simplemente se llaman rumores que llevan tu nombre y nada más.

¿Qué ha sido de ti?...

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos?

¿Cuál fue la ultima palabra que me dijiste antes de que nos despidiéramos la ultima vez?.

¿Lo recuerdas? ... recuerdas mi cumpleaños, mi carácter, mi color favorito, mi comida favorita? ... todo aquello que sabías, conocías y que yo conocía de ti, ¿lo recuerdas?.

En realidad dudo que hasta a mi me recuerdes pese a muchos comentarios y rumores que he escuchado que has preguntando de mi, que si sigo siendo el mismo niño ingenuo de antes, sin embargo al parecer muchas sorpresas han llegado a tus oídos, y lamentablemente muchas son verdad.

¿Qué fue lo que te orilló a no cumplir tu promesa? ...

Quizá con el tiempo, a lo mejor olvidaste el número de mi teléfono móvil y el de mi casa, aquellos que antes te sabias de memoria, que podrías haberlos recordado sin ni siquiera tenerlos anotados en alguna agenda telefónica, solo lo tenias en los contactos de tu móvil por que decías que era más fácil el enviarme mensajes...

Ni siquiera un mensaje he recibido de ti, nada concreto, nada directo de tu persona.

¿Dónde estás?.

¿Qué has hecho?...

Sigo preguntándome día con día exactamente lo mismo, no te he vuelto a ver desde hace dos años que salimos de la secundaría, aunque aun seguíamos en el equipo, pero meses después tuve que dejarlo por mi carrera, me estaba absorbiendo totalmente y ya no me daba tiempo de ir a entrenar, ni siquiera ir al gimnasio, nada, no tenia tiempo de nada.

Cuando volví, el mismo Atobe me dijo que habías desaparecido por las mismas causas que yo, tu carrera.

Serías un gran Físico Matemático, Ingeniero en Sistemas Computacionales, y sé que lo lograrás con honores, siempre has sido reconocido prodigio en todo lo que haces, hasta en como conquistabas.

Como olvidar el como eras, siempre mirando con coquetería a cuanta chica se te pusiera enfrente, y lo peor fue cuando en segundo año, te diste cuenta de tu condición sexual como varios de nosotros en el equipo.

Eras Bisexual.

Supongo que eso me llevó a obsesionarme contigo aún más, antes pensaba que solo quería toda tu atención, quería que solo a mi me tomaras en cuenta y que solo yo fuera receptor de todas esas miradas atentas y tiernas, esas que no tenían arrogancia...

No sabía exactamente el por que en esos momentos, no tenía en cuenta de que podía enamorarme realmente de ti, de que todo se diera y que al final de cuentas todo fuera simple imaginación mía, tretas crueles de mi cabecita loca por toda tu atención.

Talvez por eso también me fui, no soportaba el mirarte tan cerca y tan lejos de mi, no podía verte con alguien más que no fuera conmigo y me escapé, me fui escondiéndome detrás de mi carrera y mis deberes, ¿qué mejor pretexto que este pude haber tomado?.

No había nada mejor que escapar detrás de un disfraz tan perfecto como mi carrera.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no fue la mejor salida, ya que me escapé de tu presencia pero tu recuerdo sigue aquí en mi cabeza y sigues apareciéndote en mis sueños, sigues haciéndome sufrir como solo tú sabes hacerlo, solo como alguien como tu sabe hacerlo.

Detesto esto de querer verte otra vez, de querer saber de ti, Yuushi, me odio a mi mismo por tener la vaga idea de volver a buscarte, pero sé que cuando te vuelva a ver, de nuevo escaparé cual cobarde y no creo que te vuelva a ver nunca más.

Yuushi, lo siento.


End file.
